Full Moon
by WingedJay13
Summary: Why'd you move' Because I turned into a monster turned my back on socity to hide then got lonely but needed to go were no one would reconize me. 'Just needed a change."
1. Prologue

Its been been about two years since "it" happened. I'm in a whole new continent now. All alone but I was tired of the solitude so I moved from Great Britain to Philadelphia, and here I am driving to my first day of middle school in tenyears. I don't know what it'll be like but am I worried? Nope I just have to keep what I am a secret.


	2. First Step

As I pull into the parking lot people are already there standing there talking to their friends. It was pretty easy to see the cliques the "popular" teens all parked together in fancy cars. I didn't know what kind Id been out of the public for so long I'd forgotten. Mine was a simple Toyota, not exactly new but not break down- old either. It didn't stick out and that was what I was aiming for: not sticking out. I opened the door and stepped out. The scent was overwhelming the thick warm blood coursing through a thousand human veins. I could take them all out now there would be no escape none would survive, but I couldn't blow cover. So I stood up out of my car and walked to the building. "Phew," I sighed this isn't so hard, but it would get harder. Being stuck in a room full of food that would be the test, if passed this charade might work.

Bang! "Oh I'm sorry!" A girl had bumped into me; she reached down to grab her fallen books. How had that happened my reflexes should have been fast enough to get out of the way, I thought. I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts to acknowledge somebody coming towards me. She looked up now and in seconds I absorbed every detail of her face she was very pretty. With long straight blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and full lips that glissined with carefully applied lip gloss. She looked up through her long eye lashes and blushed. "Um, I don't recognize your face you must be new, my names"

I was racing down the hallway. That had been rude running off like that but she had blushed and warm blood had rushed to her face; I couldn't take that. A second longer and she and the rest of the school would have had a very nasty shock.

So back to my first test, I looked down at the schedule I had gotten three days ago," let's see History: room 202" I mumbled to myself. Well were the heck am I? Room 500 I read off one of the plaques on the wall. Great! Well were the heck is room 202? You didn't give me a map, how am I supposed to find it? I silently ranted. "Stupid humans" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey you look a bit lost. Do you need any help?" I turned around to see a smiling red head girl looking anxiously at me.

"Yeah actually-"I answered nervously well here we go, if I was going to fit in actually talking to people was of coarse eventually going to become necessary. "-I'm looking for room 202."

"Oh that's where I'm going! Its right up these stairs."

"Great thanks.'

"So this is your first year here?"

"Um yeah," I was anxious to stop talking to her, one little slipup and it would all be over.

"So here we go room 202… So I guess I'll see you later," she says and we both sat down. Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher came bustling in along with fifteen other students.

"Ooh," I shuddered. There were twenty five students all crammed together with one by no means skinny history teacher. Twenty six humans with fresh blood coursing through there plump little veins with flesh just itching to be devoured. The class was only fifty five minutes long. I could make it. Was it my imagination or had the clock stopped?

That had been agonizing. It was like watch dinner being slow roasted. I thought as I walked out the door. "Oh yeah I forgot my names Sarah. So what other classes do you have?" asked the cheery red head as she ran up beside me.

"My names Todde." I said as I handed her my schedule.

"Well we've got History, Technology and Algebra together and Technology is next, I'll show you the way." You know at first she had seemed kind of annoying but she wasn't half bad. Maybe the worlds changed in the last ten years but I don't think anyone would have taken the time to help some new kid around the school back then.


	3. Complications

Technology sucks! I wasn't very technology inclined in the first place. Then add ten years of being out of the public. Technology has changed and I haven't been there to change with it. How in the world am I supposed to keep up? "Hey I'll see you in algebra!" Sarah called as she raced down the hallway. She always was in a rush.

Alright what I have next, I thought to myself. Chemistry, great all those bleach smells ampliphied a million fold. "This is gonna smell great!" I mumbled. "Hey cool I still know how to use sarcasm, I happily realized as I walked down the hall. Chemistry was at the end. I walked in and almost puked. Like I thought, the whole room reeked. "Ugh!" I groaned pulling my shirt over my nose.

"I know it doesn't smell that bad in here!" the teacher said suddenly coming around his desk. "You can sit over there," he said pointing to an empty desk in the back.

"M'kay," I said still covering my nose. I looked over at my seat. There she was, staring at me with her blue-green eyes, in the seat right next to mine. She had better not blush, I thought as I took my seat. I looked over at her. She really was pretty. Her long blonde hair obscured her face, but I could tell she was nervous. I was sorry I'd run away.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," she said tentivley.

"No, it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh um so your new?"

"Yeah I just moved here."

"That's cool I guess, where from?"

"Great Britain."

"Wow far away why'd you move?"

'Because I turned into a monster, turned my back on society to hide then got lonely but needed to go where no one would recognize me. "Just needed a change." She looked at me skeptically.

"So have you made any new friends?"

"Um one I Guess; that red haired girl whose always in a rush, what's her name um-"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm I don't know her that well, speaking of names what's yours?"

"Todde and yours?"

"Selene. You would have known that had you not run off," she said with a flirty smirk.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," then the bell rang. Wow we'd talked most of the period. It was so easy to lose myself with her. "So um we have lunch next do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Um sure." Why not I thought to myself, I'd have to sit somewhere. So we walked to the cafeteria together. Her friends were interesting, there were two guys and the rest were all girls. Selene looked nervous still. "Is Selene normally so nervous?" I whispered to Brandon one of the two guys I happened to be sitting next to.

"Maybe she likes you-"Brandon offered, "-and by the look of it so does that girl over there," he said pointing to a redhead, staring at Selene with an evil glare. Sarah was sitting two tables in front of us staring Selene down. Then she looked up and saw me.

"Hey Todde!" She called, and then she got up from her table and walked over and sat herself down right between me and Selene.

"Um hey Sarah" I said slightly peeved I'd been enjoying sitting next to Selene, it was sort of comfortable."You know Selene was right there."

"No that's okay Todde," Selene said looking a tad irritated.

"Oh okay then," I said.

The rest of lunch and my day went by slow and boring, but I noticed something about Sarah she was a very clingy… and loud. It was starting to bug me. I thought back to what Brandon had said. Maybe I should tell her to back off. I resolved to find her after school ended in… BBBBRRRIIIIINNNGG!!! Zero seconds.


	4. Rescue

_**Note:In the prologue I said Middle school I meant High school**_.

Sarah ended up going into town. I was following her from the roof tops waiting for her to stop somewhere so I could casually come up on her engage her in conversation and end up telling her to back off… okay so I had no plan but hey winging it seemed like a good idea. She parked her car. Finally she's stopping, I thought to myself now's my chance. I jumped off the store I was currently spying from, into an alleyway. She walked into a restaurant, and I was suddenly gripped with cold feet, how in the world was I supposed to go about doing this. Maybe I should think this through more. Half an hour later Sarah walked out of the restaurant and I hadn't thought of anything. I jumped back onto the roof of the earlier building it wasn't too big but higher than any human good do. Oh the perks of being a monster. Sarah stopped at her car put some of her left over food in the passenger seat, and then looked at her watch, stretched and then decided to go for a walk. If going for a walk when it'll be getting dark soon in a town when you are a girl seems like a bad idea to you, it does to me too. "Ugh not only is she annoying but she's also dumb, why is she doing this?" I mumbled to myself. Sure enough she turns a corner and about five drunken guys spot her. Finally she sees how foolhardy a walk really is. She spins on her heel and starts walking back to her car.

"Aw come on sweet heart, don't run!" one of the guys slurs.

"Naw I like it when they run," says another. That's when my little outing becomes a rescue mission. Two of the guys run down a different street to cut Sarah off; the other three speed up to catch her. Sarah's speeding up now but from where I'm perched I know she's about to run into the other two. Sure enough she glances back and runs right into them as they turn the corner. She screams and turns around only to see the other three closing the distance. One of the two men spins her around and sloppily kisses her on the lips. That's my cue; I pull my hood on over my head and jump down on one of the men knocking him to the ground. His head hits the cold cement. One down four to go I silently think to myself. I turned as I stood so Sarah couldn't see my face explaining how I knew she was in trouble problebly wouldn't be easy. One of the guys turns to see why his friend suddenly dropped to the ground and Igrab him by his throat and throw him into the brick wall and he slips into unconsciousness then I slip into a hunters crouch I growl a feral roar from the back of my throat, my instincts were taking over, and I was hungry. I lunged at the next guy faster than his pitiful human eyes could see, my teeth instinctively moving for his neck. The last two screamed now, and my attuned sense of smell caught the trace of urine. I turned my blood drenched face towards them. It was their fault, it's the prey's nature to run, and it's the predators' nature to chase, but I'm not a predator anymore. I stood there mouth dripping blood fighting the powerful urge to give chase, but I resisted and slowly the red drained from my vision. Now I looked over at Sarah, she could see my face. I could see her fear. She opened her mouth, and inhaled getting ready to let loose a scream that would surely wake any one asleep in the surrounding five miles. I straightened myself out of the crouch I was still in; I wiped the blood of off face and said "Sarah don't scream, you live in a world were nothing is as it seems," I let that sink in before continuing, "Come on I'll drive you home."

She didn't move. She just stared at me for at least a full minute. Finally she stuttered out three words: you're a monster. Then she slipped into unconsciousness. I caught her before her head hit the pavement.

I carried her to her car. Sat her down in the passenger's seat, buckled her seat belt. Then I went around and got into the driver's seat and started driving her home. Well out of town before I realized I had no idea where her house was. "Ugh I really have to think my plans through more," I growled.

"Oh wow!" Sarah moaned as she stirred in her sleep, with her eyes still closed she swept her hand through her hair, "that was one weird dream," she continued. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I watched as her peaceful expression turned to puzzlement. Slowly she turned her head to look at who was driving. "So it wasn't a dream!?!?" It was barely a mumble but my inhuman ears picked the whimper up loud and clear.

"No it wasn't a dream I really just saved you, but you've got nothing to worry about, you can trust me." I assure her.

"What are you?" she asked looking no more assured than a few seconds ago.

"I'm a… werewolf. Where do you live by the way?"

"Let me out of the car," she demands.

"Look I won't hurt you! I don't eat humans." Her shoulders relax now and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"So you're sure you're not a monster?"

"Ha I'm sure" I said with a laugh.

"You know you being a werewolf is kinda a turn off."

Mission complete! I silently congratulated myself. "So where do you live?"


	5. Werewolves

Last night was interesting. Now Sarah knew. Which was where I was heading. Sarah's house, she told me to go to her house in the morning when I was driving her last night. She was going to drive me in her car so I was just running to her house which seeing as it was only ten miles from where I was staying I was there in seconds. "You ran!?!"She asked as I burst through the dense forest at the side of her big blue house.

"Yup-" I said smiling,"-it was only ten miles."

"How long did it take you to get here?" she exclaimed.

"'Bout ten seconds, and that's what I'm going to tell you about so that doesn't happen," I said pointing to her mouth that had dropped open.

"Oh," she said closing her mouth sorry. "I'll try not to be so shocked when you tell me stuff like that."

"Oh I don't mind, I'm a freak, you get used to it.'

"You are not a freak you've just got a furry little problem."

I burst out laughing at that, she had no idea, but she was about to. "You know you are going to be late." I reminded her.

"What do you mean me? You're going to be late too."

"No I won't I can just start running remember?"

"Right," she said getting into the front seat and strapping herself in. I went around and sat down on her fur covered seats, it was fake fur I could smell the difference, I closed the door.

"So what's your first question?" I asked.

"Well why aren't you wearing a seat belt for one?"

I smiled "you could crash into a solid cement wall going two hundred miles an hour and I'd barely have a scratch, your car however would be totaled and so would you." I was impressed she just smiled back.

"So you must be pretty strong too."

"Yup, I can through whales into space," I said with a chuckle. She laughed too, but hers had a hint of hysteria in it.

"So but on the full moon you…" she cut off looking at me sheepishly.

"Turn into a wolf. Yeah." I said finishing her sentence. "It's horrible. The pain would cause humans to die but werewolves can't die, well not like that at least but it causes us to lose our sense of who we are, not that most of us have much emotional feeling anyway. Then were like killing machines hunting anything alive and that includes humans in fact you taste the best. Plus you think I'm powerful now I'm ten times stronger as a wolf. Every day we get closer to the full moon I get stronger… and hungrier." I looked over at her now, I was afraid I'd gone too far.

"You're in control now though right?" she asked looking worried.

I looked down and realized my hands were curled into claws, with veins in my arms bulging out. I relaxed gave her a reassuring smile and said" Yeah sorry, um we should get to history." I said smiling again she looked uneasy but still got out of the car and we walked to history silently.


	6. Contradictions

Sarah didn't talk to me all of history and technology, and I just kind of stared into space. I was looking forward to chemistry though despite the horrible smell. I couldn't wait to see Seleene for some reason. I walked into the room once again my nose was hit with the horrible bleach smell that emanated from every surface, every beaker lining the shelves, every lab table. Ugh it was revolting! I walked down the aisle to the back row where my seat was. Seleene wasn't there. Why did that send a nervous pain in my stomach? I looked up still hoping she would walk through the door. The bell rang, "Okay class today-"the teacher started and my hopes fell. Why I want to see her so bad, I wondered. She was just another human. I shouldn't even exist; maybe this was wrong maybe I should go back to being alone. This was why I left society in the first place; it was wrong to put so many people in danger.

"Sorry I'm late-"could this be, "-I had a doctor's appointment, here's my pass." There she was flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Why was my heart beating faster? I smiled up at her and she smiled back as she walked to her seat and sat down. "You're looking awfully cheery today!"

"Well sure it's a nice day why shouldn't I be?"`

"Good point," she said shrugging.

"Well class today were going to be starting a unit on-"That's all I heard for the rest of the period I was entirely focused on Seleene. She had the best laugh it made everyone want to laugh to it was contagious. I couldn't even think about leaving. I slowly convinced myself that be being here couldn't be too dangerous. At lunch I sat next to Seleene again, and though I could smell her scent Sarah never came over. She was close by I looked around there she was staring at me and Seleene with a thoughtful expression on her face. I pushed her out of my thoughts though as Seleene took over my attention.

"So after lunch I hear they're doing this new walking thing to get us to have more exercise," said Brandon.

"Ugh, but its freezing!"

"Man!"

"Oh I don't know it could be fun." People were saying similar things all along the table. I didn't care much either way. RRRIIIINNNGGG!!! The bell went off with its annoying little ring.

The principle moved to the center off the cafeteria," well students today we have something very special were introducing to Woodmount High School, if you students could handle it, we are going to let you walk around the path around school from now on after lunch every day." He raised his arms at the last part as if he was expecting applause. He didn't get any. He did get a lot of hushed whispers as the students argued about the new walking thing.

"And you're going to walk with me right?" asked Seleene with that flirty smile she had used before.

"Sure I guess," I replied. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Okay now everyone go get your jackets if you want them and head outside," yelled the principle again.

"Okay well I'll meet you outside I have to go get my jacket," said Seleene as she started to walk away. I didn't need a jacket werewolves didn't get cold. Then someone came up to me and pushed me.

"Hey," I said turning to whoever it was.

"You like Seleene don't you?" Sarah was the girl who had pushed me. Did I like Seleene though? I hadn't liked anybody in ten years, how would I even know if I liked somebody? She was beautiful though, and she did have the cutest laugh and smile, we could talk forever, and it was easy to be more myself with her, but did I like her?

"I don't know maybe." So this must have been why she was staring at us earlier. She'd been studying us and her conclusion was that I liked Seleene. Well it was comfortable to be with her but it was too dangerous for be to have a girlfriend. Wasn't it?

"Well I'm going to go see if she likes you," Sarah said as she started running off. She was always running off.

"Wait don't tell her you talked to me!" I called after her. I started to walk towards the door. As soon as I was outside Brandon came up to me.

"Do you like Seleene?"

"What! Does everyone think that?" I half yelled as I stormed away. He murmured something that he thought I probably couldn't hear.

"Oh yeah; he does." I growled to low for any human to hear and I slumped down against the brick wall to wait for Seleene.

She came out wearing a hoodie instead of a jacket a couple of seconds later. I looked down at the t-shirt I was wearing. Then looked around at everyone else, everyone was wearing a hoodie or a jacket of some sort. I didn't fit in which was a bad thing but it was too late now to go get one. She walked over to me and I noticed she was blushing; I didn't get a chance to wonder why before she asked, "Wow! How are you not freezing?"

The correct answer would be the werewolf cells in me heat up my blood, but I didn't think that was the answer she wanted, "Its much colder in Great Britain, compared to there this is nothing!" It was partly true too.

"Okay then, if you say so," she said shrugging. Then we started jogging along the track the teachers had laid out for us. It was like walking at a snail's pace. Humans are so slow! "So what do you think of this school?" she asked out of the blue. I looked over at it. I never really had even thought about how the school looked or anything I was just looking for one close to the mountains where I could go when I'd be… temporarily on leave of my senses where hopefully I wouldn't hurt anyone, but it was a nice school. It was two stories high with nice brick walls with a mosaic of the Woodmount mascot on one of the walls. It was a giant wolf. Oh the irony I thought chuckling to low for Seleene to hear. The inside had sleek tile floor and big classrooms. The cafeteria was huge! The food was okay I would have preferred raw meat. Plus most of the teachers were kind and helpful. "I like it," I replied it had only taken me a second to process all of that, "it's very… big." She laughed. Such a cute laugh I thought to myself.

"Yeah it is pretty big." She admitted with another laugh. I thought about what Sarah and Brandon had said, did I like her? I thought about her laugh when she blushed, and how easy it was to be with her. I thought maybe I did.


	7. Control

**NOTE: This chapter may get confusing in an attempt to ease the confusion let me explain a dynamic of the werewolf condition. Todde is constantly fighting for control with the wolf inside of him. Usually "the wolf" lies dormant however when fighting or hunting "the wolf's" conscience may take complete control of Todde's body or partial control. When referring to himself as I Todde is in complete control, when referring to himself in the plural form (we) however there is an equal amount of control between him and "the wolf." When Todde refers to himself as the wolf the wolf is in complete control and Todde watches what his body is doing almost like a movie. Todde does not phase into his wolf form at all .This is only possible during the full moon do to a reaction within his cells and moon. This will be explained more thoroughly when Todde does actually phase for the first time. **

I woke up and got out of bed at my hotel. It wasn't first class accommodations but it was good enough. Yesterday had been interesting. I had decided that I liked Seleene. Right in time for the moon to reach almost full. Today I was skipping school to retreat up to the tree infested mountains. Once there I'd find any way possible to keep me up there. To do this I had the whole day. As soon as the moon came out tonight Todde would cease to exist and in his place a terrible berserk wolf.

I strolled down the stairs in just my t-shirt and sweat pants. The lobbyist gave me a funny look when I walked out the main lobby door. There I went around the back and broke into a full speed sprint made ten times faster than my usual thanks to the closeness of the full moon. I made it into the mountains on the way outskirts of town in a matter of seconds. I had to slow down then to avoid trees. Not that it would hurt me much if I did happen to run into one but I'd rather not give the wolf a trail of destruction to lead it to civilization.

I started hiking up at a paste still faster than any Olympic runner but nowhere even close to my normal speed, better safe than sorry. Jumping from cliff to cliff I still made it to the top in an hour. Once there I was hungry I'd never eaten breakfast and the werewolf cells made my body need more food than an average person so I was starving. Sniffing the air I caught the scent of a grizzly bear in a cave a mile down. I could feel the bloodlust taking over and my vision became tinged red. My control slipped ever so slightly as I let the wolf take over for the hunt. We crouched down on all fours. Howling one long howl we sped off towards the tantalizing scent of fresh bear. With the wolf slightly in control I was faster than ever and made it to the bears cave in literally two seconds however we slowed once we got there the wolf and I liked a challenge. Roaring into the mouth of the tunnel we challenged the bear. We heard the bear sniff the air and then the snarl issuing from deep inside the cave. Following that was the soft bleating from baby cubs. The red faded slightly as our human half reeled with the thought of killing cubs. However those merciful thoughts were pushed out of the way as the mother bear fierce with the instinct of protecting her cubs came shuffling out of the cave roaring out her response to my challenge. Animals don't actually speak words but they express their emotions through their various noises. This roar screamed anger defiance and above all fear for her cubs. Then she saw what it was who had scared the shit out of her and her babies. A mere human was what mama bear now saw before her, but that wasn't what she neither heard nor smelled. She stalled confused and took a cautionary smell again. We smiled allowing mama bear to try to comprehend what I was. What she smelled was a wolf what she had heard was a wolf's howl from far away, and then a wolf's snarl from three meters away two seconds later. We snarled again the low wolf snarl assuring her of what she was surely thinking. She yelped expressing her shock and we lunged for her neck like the strike of a cobra. Slamming her into the wall of the cave we began choking the life out of her. She slashed at my stomach cutting deep gashes into our skin. We let go of her neck and kicked off her chest back flipping a few feet away. She gagged a little before charging after us. As she got closer we flipped over her landing squarely on her back. Digging our nails into her back we caused her to yelp in pain. We leaped off her causing her back to crack. It wasn't broken though and we were infuriating her even more. She knew she should have easily been able to annihilate a human though it was clear to her now that I wasn't human. Now though a thought entered our head this wasn't challenge enough. Mama bear needed to get angrier. How could we do this though? Her cubs we answered ourselves. If we attacked her cubs she'd put up a good fight. I was repulsed by this Idea. The wolf was not. The wolf in me knew nothing but the thrill of the fight and the hunger. The wolf was in his prime. The wolf was currently in control. The bear turned back around she looked furious but in the wolf's opinion not furious enough. He started backing up into the cave I was trying to resist but the hunger was so strong. The bear understood what was going to happen next she roared and charged faster than ever. The wolf instinctively jumped out of the way, but got knocked over slightly. That's all it took; the wolf overpowered me and took over. Its anger at even being so much as touched by such a weak animal had the wolf in me furious it wanted the bear dead, with or without his fight! It sped over to the cubs who were scared out of their minds of the unfamiliar creature looming over them. The Mother bear roared an anguished roar and the wolf smiled and struck the first cub snapping its neck and biting into the steaming flesh. The other cub had a heart attack out of fear before the wolf even got to him and before he could even throw the first cub down the mother lunged at him, knocking him down the berserk bear bit down on his shoulder crunching the bones underneath. The wolf snarls at the bear before kicking her off him. Jumping back up the wolf lunges at the bear's throat and breaks her neck. The wolf howls now a long howl that cries out success and dominance to everything on the mountainside. The wolf begins his feast tearing into the mother bears soft flesh. I'm back now alongside the wolf's conscience though I don't want to be. What kind of a monster are we? To kill two little baby cubs, I couldn't forgive myself. I wasn't even transformed yet. Who knows what the wolf would do without any interference from me. I shuddered and my shoulder throbbed it would be healed in an hour what with my accelerated healing capabilities. The wolf's conscience continued to force me to eat the bears. And even though I hated it I enjoyed in a sick way the flavor and the easing of the hunger.

It took an hour all together for the fight and then for us to devour the bear carcasses. Now I was back in control and the wolf lie dormant. Back up at the peak of the mountain I was looking out at the world. Standing at the top where there were no trees blocking my view I could see the whole mountain and where civilization started. It would have taken any normal human a week to make up to where I was and I was up here in an hour I realized with grim satisfaction. The mountain was beautiful though with its forest covering all but a few spots one of which was the cave where I had stood a minuet earlier. The other spot was a stream rushing downwards where in another clear spot there was a pooling of the water in a valley of sorts was between the mountain I was currently standing and neighboring smaller one. The pool though captured my attention. It reminded me of Seleene. The water rushing down to it and its constant ripples were enticing. It was also rather secluded nestled safely between the two Neighbor Mountains. However this was not the time for site seeing maybe I'd go there after tonight. I had to get to work on containing myself for the night. The wolf was already breaking through my mental defenses.

I walked over to the wall of what was left of the full height of the mountain. There I started to dig into the stone clawing into it, I started to make tunnel like I used to in the snow when I had been a kid making an igloo. It had that consistency too. Then I moved an enormous boulder in front of the mouth I'd keep going till I was no longer in control hopefully the wolf would have a hard enough time getting out. I continued with my igloo tunnel but I didn't smooth it, in fact I left sharp outcroppings to hinder myself tonight in escaping. It was kind of like a sharks teeth how they angled inwards so that fish could go in easily but would be impaled if trying to get out. I didn't think I would be impaled just slowed… hopefully. After digging straight inwards for a sufficient distance I started digging down building myself a pit. The whole way I left stone spears to shank myself when trying to get out. Some might think that with the work I wouldn't be able to think but after a while the activity of digging down and shaping my spears became rather monotone and my thoughts started to drift to my previous transformations. The physical pain of my bones growing and twisting to match my new shape as well as the psychological pain was enormous. I shuddered just thinking about it. Then you can sense the wolf's maniacal conscience raising as your own shrunk it was almost relief to let the wolf take over. At least I wouldn't feel the pain any more as my body went through the final stages of the transformation. And then the nightmare would begin. The wolf would be free. Unhindered by merciful human thoughts he would rampage through the area killing any animal or human at will. Unfortunately I'd found this out on my first month. The wolf had caught me unprepared while I was not strong enough to fight him off. I hadn't even realized it was coming. I was wreathing in pain all alone and then suddenly… It was a blur I couldn't even remember. What I did remember was the next day. I had woken up naked in a forest and my mouth had tasted like blood. I had thrown up knowing at the overwhelming taste. Then I had seen the wolf tracks leading up to me and then shifting into my footsteps. That's when I had ran far away from any human contact into the mountains of an deserted area far enough away that it would take me the whole night to make it even near civilization, deep into the mountains of Russia which was where I had learned to fight off the wolf's conscience from taking over, however it was impossible to fight it on the full moon. I glanced up after an hour of my dark thoughts to see that I was really deep I could still see the light but no human could. My enhanced werewolf muscles had been working like crazy to dig my chasm deep enough. I refused to taste human flesh again. It must have been noon at least though and the moon came out at seven. I didn't know what else to do though and I couldn't keep going I was much stronger than any animal but I had just dug a mile into an almost solid rock mountain some of this was almost as hard as diamond. I thought I'd earned a little break. I sunk down into a sitting position leaning up against a wall of my chasm. My arms ached now that I thought about them. I hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep last night I'd been to worried about Seleene and tonight. It was stressful stuff being a werewolf I thought as my eyes closed sleepily.

I sniffed the air I smelled a human. I started running to it. Wait how did I get out of my chasm? It smelled like a girl. She was all the way at the bottom of the mountain. I was so hungry. I wanted to ease my hunger so bad. I was running as fast as I could down the mountain. Suddenly I realized I was on all fours with humongous paws and daggers for claws. I was halfway down the mountain now with more momentum plus I didn't really care anymore about not crushing trees. The girl suddenly smelled very familiar. Who was it though? Just a minute more and I could eat. The scent was getting stronger and I still couldn't tell why it was familiar. I could see the edge of the forest now. Just before I lunged out of the trees I recognized the smell. I knew who it was. I lunged instinctively going for her neck for the killing blow. Seleene screamed as my jaws closed in around her neck. I woke up freaked out and banged my head on the wall. Thank god! It was just a nightmare. I was still trapped in my pit but how long did I have left before another nightmare started. I looked up at the top of my pit. There was only a sliver of light left! Had I dug myself deeper in my sleep?!?! No I could feel the hunger; the wolf was breaking free of all my defenses. I could feel my conscience being pushed drowned by the wolf's. He was hungry and the moon was coming out. I watched as the sliver got smaller and smaller. Finally it was gone then it was like on the last day of school watching those last few seconds tick painfully slow. Except when the moon finally came out I'd be screaming in pain not shouting for joy. It would be a nightmare not summer.

Finally I felt it. The moon had come out and it was suddenly like my very cells were on fire as the werewolf cells took over the normal ones much faster than any cancer. I opened my mouth to scream but it was cut off when a hideous snout ripped out where my nose and mouth was and instead of a scream it was a high yelp. The kind a dog makes when it's kicked in the ribs. Mt spine started growing larger as I got longer and a tail sprouted out. Claws ripped through the skin of my fingers. At the same time my hands grew larger and my feet elongated. I stood up on the balls of my feet. My arms grew too to match the size of my legs. Bones cracked and popped out of socket to allow for the growth, my ribs expanded as my lungs got bigger and my hyperventilating turned to panting. Fur grew from my body. My teeth ground together as I tried to deal with the excruciating pain suddenly my teeth felt way to heavy as my teeth hardened beyond the strength of diamonds and even my abnormal muscles couldn't hold them up, this didn't last for long as my muscles ripped and healed over and over again till I was huge bigger than even the bear's I was now a hulking seven feet and though there was only a few more things left to change I was still in excruciating pain, I was going insane I couldn't take it! I couldn't even scream because I didn't have a normal mouth any more. Finally my ears grew longer and shifted to the top of my silver fur-covered head. I looked up at my chasm's ceiling and with my last thought I realized it was nowhere near deep enough the strength and power was already overwhelming he'd be out in seconds. The wolf finally broke free from my defenses and I sunk back into my front row seat of my worst nightmare.

The wolf hunched down and howled. Jumping up he grabbed my spears fling himself from shank to shank he made it to the top of my MILE DEEP TUNNEL in ten seconds! Those things backfired horribly. Emerging from the mouth of my chasm the wolf on the top of the mountain howled at the moon like you see in one of those movies. If I wasn't totally sick about what the wolf was going to do I'd say it was pretty awesome but as it was I wasn't in control of my own body! The wolf started jumping impossible distances and made it down the mountains in four jumps! Then he thrust his snout into the air sniffing he caught the scents of three bears walking along the bottom of the mountain sprinting on all fours he was so fast he was invisible he lunged at the first bear biting into his side he quickly tore it apart. Looking over his shoulder his blood red eyes locked on to the remaining who stood up to look more menacing. It was a failure of an attempt. He stood straight up and the wolf was way bigger than both of them. In the blink of an eye he was right on top of them lifting one of the bears three feet off the ground by his neck the other was out cold. And then swinging it like a bat through it at the remaining bear. One of the bear's necks was broken and the other was out cold. The wolf pounced on their sprawled bodies and devoured them in seconds but it wasn't good enough. The wolf wanted a different flavor he wanted to strip the flesh from human bones not bear. Still hungry he sniffed the air again but this time he smelled something much more… appetizing. What he smelled was a human and not just any human. It was like my dream had come true. Her scent was plain as day so familiar. This could not happen! I would not kill Seleene! The only thing to do was fight. But I couldn't. Could I? Was it even possible? Hell if I knew but Seleene would not die. The wolf started running to the edge of the forest two miles from where he was now. I had two miles to break free and get the hell away from Seleene. Unfortunately two miles was a two second distance for a super speed gifted freak of nature like me. The wolf broke through the clearing of trees right on to a back road where headlights were coming around a corner inside though I couldn't see the car even yet was Seleene. I was sure of it. I was fighting in earnest now, which was saying something seeing as I'd tried for years to fight off the wolf's control and have come no closer than being aware of what was happening during the full moon nights which was more torture than it was an improvement. I could feel it working it was like being inches from the surface of a lake and yet not being able to go any farther. Yet at the same time I also knew the wolf could feel my presence. He growled frustrated at my attempt at breaking free. We were in the shadows still as Seleene's car came around the bend suddenly the wolf jumped out at her she hit the brakes and stopped inches away from the wolfs hulking form. The wolf snarled at her and Seleene's eyes grew wide with pure fear. This could not happen the wolf would tear apart the car and extract her mangled body from the torn medal. I could feel myself breaking the surface now. The wolfs tail twitched as I tried in vain to make us run away. Seleene tried to reverse the wolf just grabbed her fender halting any escape. I don't know what she thought she was doing this time but she quickly opened the door and got out and started to run down the street. The wolf was in front of her before her brain could even register it and she bumped into the wolf. He barked an evil sort of wolfy chuckle. Know this was it I broke out of the "water" he would not kill Seleene!!! My heads cleared immediately the red disappeared from my vision. I dropped to all fours and ran at the full power of the wolf's incredible strength and speed. I spent the rest of the night hunting bears and buck keeping in control but being amazed how much worse the hunger was in this wolf form.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not at all sorry that I haven't updated this story since nobody reviewed. Hey its watev, maybe I'll update again if people ever write any reviews in which case I'll send them all notices but I just kind of lost interest. –wingedjay13/jay13lycan


End file.
